MarioWiki:Reviews
This is the area where the whole review of a game can be found. See also, Template:Reviews. Reviews Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions Review By Acpere58 ''Date:11/04/19 Rating: 8/10 Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions is the 3DS remake of the 2003 original game on GBA! Without any further ado, let's get started! The GBA classic reborn now runs at an immaculate 60 FPS all the way through! It has a save feature to save whenever you want and not just at a certain point, and the Simultaneous Jump uses the X button. Although they're still using Dream Team's art style, it makes the use of 3D models more convincing despite the lack of 3D. Still, the models are just not the same. Minion Quest shows the other side of what happened during the adventure, and although it can get too passive at times, the fanbase of this side story is the best part of the game. Super Mario Run review By Derekblue1 Date:30/12/18 Rating:9.5/10 If you don't have a console, you may have a device that you bring anywhere. You should buy ''Super Mario Run! Spoiler alert!—you may want to complete the whole game before reading my review. For people who does not know me, I am Derekblue1. We shall get started! Super Mario Run is a side-scrolling platform game created by Nintendo. It features a recurring plot, everyone knows that Princess Peach was kidnapped by Bowser. Super Mario Run updates with special events for rewards. They have 33 courses that never fail to please players. We start with Mario who is automatically running while we tap the touchscreen for Mario to jump. He can do many tricks when tapping the touchscreen, there are eleven playable characters that can be unlocked. I like the fact that you can play music by tapping that Music Toad, watch your character listen with their headphones while playing the game. Mario and Luigi are the only characters that start small while other characters start by their normal size. After Nintendo updated some characters, Yoshis, Princess Peach, Toadette and Daisy are the most useful characters. Every character has fair disadvantages in the game. Characters apart from Peach and Daisy can be unlocked by competing Toad Rallies and include their houses to their kingdom. Princess Peach must be rescued, which is not that hard. Daisy is in Area 30 and that is far away. World Tour is where the good introduction of the game starts. Collect Pink Coins, Purple Coins and Black Coins and earn two Rally Tickets and hammers. Collecting Black Coins in Cutting-Edge Spire was difficult to collect and was frustrating, fortunately, I completed that already. Toad Rally is an exciting game mode, but the goal is to steal Toads from other players. Quitting the rally can be upsetting, five Toads will leave your kingdom. It is worse when you lose in a Toad Rally and your Toad count subtracts. To earn Toads from players, you have to keep impressing Toads in many various ways, you can read the Notebook for "Tips and Tricks". You can also have friends online with your Nintendo Account and compete in a Friendly Run without losing or gaining Toads; it is good for practice in the game. The mansion-themed levels were the most difficult levels due to not enough space and moving to different rooms. Remix 10 is also a version of completing ten courses throughout areas. Daisy is lost there, you can rescue her in Area 30. Each course has three Star Coins, after completing the ten courses, it adds up to your gauge and you can earn gifts! It is not that easy to grab all Star Coins, but it is possible to be perfect. I enjoy the throwback music and I can mention the music that appeared there: Super Mario Bros. overworld theme, Super Mario Bros. 3 ''overworld theme, ''Super Mario Land underground theme, Super Mario World overworld theme, Super Mario Bros. 2 underground theme and I have no idea what that music came from. Also grabbing the Super Star, the Powerful Infant theme from Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island plays. It is easier when collecting coins and you can use the Super Star during the ten courses! Nintendo also has a Kingdom Builder, we can buy items with coins and they also require to unlock them by doing Toad Rallies and touring courses. The Mushroom Kingdom that can be expanded with a limited space, so there is not enough space to add buildings, special buildings and scenery. Tapping Toads and objects are enjoyable, we can do this all day long! The highlighted buildings are the statues of Cappy, Princess Peach in a wedding dress and Bowser in his suit; they incredibly mark Super Mario Odyssey. Overall, it is a stunning game with throwback music and different modes. It is the first Mario game as an app. The characters will blow our minds at first attempt. Compete with your friends to practice for the Toad Rally and win Toads! I recommend you to but this full game if your phone or any device. Mario Party DS review By LuigiMaster41 ''Date:21/04/18 Rating: 10/10 Hello, there! My name is LuigiMaster41, and I would like to present to you a review of Mario Party DS! I first played this game long time ago when I was 7, then I lost the game card, so I got a new one on Christmas 2016, and the game is amazing! Since this includes exciting minigames and I enjoy the Party Mode and the Minigame Mode. I also enjoy playing as Luigi. Also in the gallery, you can touch character figures to make them move. I also noticed that the models as reused from Super Mario 64 DS, but still. The boards are amazing, fun bosses and over 70 minigames! So I recommend you get this Mario Party game instead! Mario Party 9 review By Derekblue1 Date:19/8/17 Rating:9.9/10 Hi MarioWiki users! I loved Super Mario Galaxy and Mario Kart Wii. Anyway, I had a chance to review my second favourite game, Mario Party 9. I am called Derekblue1, and this is my review! Let's get started! I watched one of the videos in with the whole Mario Party 9 mini-games. I had some interest in this Wii game, so I bought it with excitement! The cover is really attractive, it has many appealing characters! As the plot goes, Bowser and Bowser Jr. stealing the Mini Stars is much of the climax. I love the part when saving the Mini Stars, another climax again! Most mini-games were easy for me, I had so much fun. No matter if you don't win, we have fun! However, Board games were somehow hard. Thank you Nintendo! In my opinion, you should buy this instead of ''Mario Party 10! Super Mario Galaxy review By CoolKarim ''Date:6/4/17 Rating:8.8/10 Super Mario Galaxy was a great game. It featured a lot of new objects and a different perspective of adventure. Hello, I am CoolKarim and this is my review of Super Mario Galaxy, so let's get started! '''This review may contain spoilers if you have not played the game or beaten the game so reading this review may be risky.' So Mario goes to the Star Festival to receive a special gift from Peach and to join in the festivities, but suddenly Bowser attacks the festival and ruined it freezing toads and attacking them with his airships. Then, a UFO suddenly cuts the castle to carry it to the center of the universe. Mario tries to reach Peach, but Kamek casts a spell on Mario and sends him flying to space. So time for my review. It's pretty creative for Mario to explore galaxies and planets to rescue Power Stars leading to Grand Stars to power up the Comet Observatory. It's kind of cool that Nintendo introduces a new princess to the Mario series, Rosalina, in this game, and did I mention the graphics in this game are so good? This game has really great graphics for 2007. I'm not going to even ask how did Nintendo make this game so good. The music and soundtrack is very catchy and really great in each galaxy as it matches. This game is one of the most successful games on the Wii and overall, despite this being the 3rd Mario 3D platformer, making it earn a Nintendo Selects re-release. I like how in this game, the introduction of new power-ups. The Bee Mario power-up is a pretty nice power-up. The Ice Flower usage in this game? Amazing. The Rainbow Star, a remake of the Super Star, pretty cool. The Boo Mushroom is a fine power-up, but I don't know if it should be necessary. However, the Spring Mushroom, it's not really a great power-up, since it's hard to control with the Wii Remote and very easy to make a mistake with. Back then, the hazard, Black Hole, was a very scary hazard to die in, I use to have nightmares when I got caught in it. It's a very frightening experience when Mario would get spaghettified by a Black Hole. Those are some of the disadvantages why I rated this game 8.8/10 instead of a perfect 10. It's awesome that this successful game got a sequel with new power-ups and new galaxies to explore. There's also some hard missions in galaxies if you are trying to get 120 stars to unlock Luigi and then playing those galaxies again as Luigi to unlock the final galaxy, the Grand Finale Galaxy, even though it's just the Star Festival again and not really a galaxy. I would say that this game is quite challenging, a 6/10 in difficulty for 100% completion. Anyways, I'm pretty sure a lot of people are waiting for the third version of Super Mario Galaxy, or if Super Mario Odyssey would be a third version. Anyways, I'm CoolKarim, and that was my Super Mario Galaxy review. This game is a great game, but it can be difficult at times. Mario Kart Wii review By FlippyCatFan ''Date:9/19/16 Rating:9.5/10 Now, since this is a review for a Mario Kart game, there isn't going to be a plot section. Anyways, my first review for a game will be Mario Kart Whee! No wait. ''Mario Kart Wii. So lets get started! For the gameplay, I think that the only gameplay that matches this game for all Mario Kart games is Mario Kart 8, because it is the same gameplay, except a few additions, which are not the best. Mario Kart Wii is the most realistic of all of the Mario Kart games, with the most realistic driving, and pretty good graphics. The soundtrack is pretty good, with pretty good sounds. The best soundtrack in my opinion is the Rainbow Road soundtrack. Another good one is the Koopa Cape soundtrack. And dont forget, theres also the good SNES Mario Circuit 3 song. The characters are pretty good, although Rosalina is the HARDEST character to get. You need to import a Super Mario Galaxy 2 save file. Very mean of Nintendo. Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam review By ZeoSpark ''Date:3/8/16 Rating:6/10 Note: If you haven't played or beaten this game yet and are planning on to, there will be some spoilers so read at your own risk! Anyways, time for my second review on a game and it's on the most recent Mario game: ''Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam. I will be going over things mainly the plot, the gameplay, the soundtrack, and the overall characters. Let's get started. For the plot, well, let's just say it's not the best in the series (I mean the Mario & Luigi series since this game counts more of a Mario & Luigi game than a Paper Mario one as well). It's really just two Bowsers trying to kidnap the two Peaches. The Marios (Mario and Paper Mario) and Luigi managed to rescue them midway through the game and the plot shifts over to the Bowsers bascially trying to destroy the Mushroom Kingdom. Wow...to be honest, I'm not a fan of the main plot of an RPG game that revolves around Bowser kidnapping Peach. The two games that has done this right is the original Paper Mario and Mario & Luigi: Dream Team. That's bascially it. Nothing too exciting. There is no "unique" antagonist to help make the story unique such as Cackletta, Fawful, or Antasma. Just Bowser and his paper self. Nothing special really. Now for the gameplay which, fortunately, is one of the good things about this game. Mario and Luigi attack with their classic jump and hammer techniques and Paper Mario does the same but a little differently and with the Y Button. A unique item called the Dash Socks allow you to run fast with all three characters making adventuring around an area quicker which a lot like. Most of the Bros. Attacks return from Dream Team especially my two favorites: Bomb Derby and Dropchopper. This game introduces Trio Attacks which can help big in enemy hordes and boss fights. My biggest grip about this game gameplay wise is the dreadful Papercraft battles. I'd say they're a horrible replacement for the epic giant fights from Bowser's Inside Story and Dream Team. They're way too easy and the camera is awful during the battles and you're most likely able to get hit from behind due to the weird camera. I like there is different Papercrafts for different fights but that doesn't make up for how easy they are. Oh, and the horrible camera. This game doesn't have any save blocks anymore so you'll have to rely on instincs and heart blocks to notify when you need to save. The finding the Paper Toads missions can get annoying too especially those guys love to run away from you... Soundtrack time. Nothing too rememberable. However, there are three I want to point out. One of them is called Come On! which is a remix of the epic enemy battle theme from Superstar Saga. I really love Superstar Saga as it's my favorite Mario & Luigi game in the series but that epic song was soon replaced by Mix-up Scramble after Paper Mario joins your team. I don't like that theme because it doesn't sound like an enemy battle theme. It sounds too...peaceful. Another epic theme comes in the form of the two final themes: Double Bowsers! and Final Battle. Double Bowsers! is a perfect penultimate theme that leads up to Final Battle which is so freaking good! I even enjoy it better than Adventure's End to an extend! However, that's pretty much it theme wise. The boss battle theme has nothing on the last games not even Partners in Time. Finally, the characters. Mario and Luigi are good as themselves and Paper Mario retains his silent behavior with indications done by hand gestures just like in the Paper Mario games which is good. However, aside from the main characters, I really like how Toadette is given a major role in this game. Toadette hasn't been seen much outside the Mario Party games so it's good she is in another series game with a major role in it. I really like how the Koopalings are finally given extended dialogue in the game! We finally get a true indication of their personalities and I'm not counting the Super Mario Bros. 3 cartoon since it's non-canonical. The Kameks were pretty good in being the sneaky advisers of the Bowsers by getting in the heroes way but the Bowser Jrs. were plain annoying. The game didn't really need them but since Bowser. Jr. is the secondary antagonist of the entire series, it makes since to include him in there (and his Paper self since he had a semi-major role in Sticker Star). Overall, Paper Jam seems like a hit and miss for me. Out of the five Mario & Luigi games, I rank it #4 since the gameplay is way better than Partners in Time's. However, it's pretty boring and reduantant plot and the easiness of this game makes it sorta lacking. It's not a bad game, it's just not good enough. By Doctor98 5/10 01/29/2014 I didn't do review on the Great Game or even play it for that matter, but I have found the Beta cousin to both of them, and I should tell you some of my thoughts on it. For starts, Mario wasn't the same. He probably never talked in the NES games, but why all of a sudden come out with a game in 3D and make him sound like a Three year old? I mean, he has a mustache, a job as a plumber, and even is old enough to drive. Why did he sound so young? Next things next, Peach's Castle. It was a little bit boring on the outside. Just a bunch of Khaki-Grey walls, with some circle with some shape in it. But the inside is like a dream, which is what Mario is to me, a Dream Land. The castle on the inside is a blue wall, and the bottom is like waves flowing around. But I upset to find that the Stairs leading to the top of the castle are missing. Meaning you had to JUMP to there. That got me a little steamed. Next thing i the walls leading to I think Dire Dire Docks. They used to have some sea life on it, I think plants and fish, but Nintendo replaced it with a plain blue wall. I think they should've kept it the same, with the plants. Finally, there is Yoshi and Luigi. Yoshi was probably gonna be in an egg, because there is a sprite for Yoshi egg in the game's codes. Lastly, there is Luigi. Luigi was gonna be in a multiplayer function, but they replaced it with some black Mario. I don't know why, Luigi would be better. Anyways, that's my review. Thnks for reading! Mario 64 DS Review by --Atomsfowl (talk) 06:36, September 19, 2012 (UTC) 7.5/10 A modern masterpiece, marred When the GameBoy Advance launched back in 2002, it landed with a port of Super Mario Bros. 2, not exactly the most fondly-remembered of plumber outings but one that still hit the mark by fitting the platform to a tee. Come 2005, Nintendo hit on the idea of launching the DS with a revamped Super Mario 64, showing off all the machine’s powers and offering newcomers the chance to experience one of the company’s greatest ever games. Super Mario 64 was nearly ten years by the time the DS launched, so Nintendo set about revamping it for the 21st Century. Adding playable characters Yoshi, Luigi and Wario opened up the levels in new ways, with each gaining a power-up similar to the various caps in the N64 original. In fact, it’s the first ever Mario game where the main man himself is an unlockable character, requiring the collection of eight Stars before you can even don the plumber’s cap. Now that’s innovation. Once you’ve gained access to the main man, it all becomes pleasingly familiar: climbing trees, wall-jumping, backflip jumps and all the classic moves come flooding back, but also present the biggest (arguably only) obstacle to Super Mario 64 DS’s true greatness: the controls. In its original form, Super Mario 64 pioneered analogue control, granting total precision over all Mario’s movements in true 3D for the first time. It was a true watershed moment for the industry, introducing the new standard in game control and genuinely revolutionising how we interact with games. Arguably the DS has gone on to do the same, yet here the two clash. Simulating the analogue thumbstick with the touchscreen was a halfway house, attempting to offer the same precise control that the DS’s traditional D-Pad and buttons couldn’t match. The biggest drawback to this control scheme is the lack of any feedback; although an onscreen target indicates how far you’re pushing the virtual stick, it could never replace the tactility of a real thumbstick. The “thumbshoe” packaged with the original DS was an attempt to encourage this style of control, but there’s also a good reason it never caught on. The stylus controls work far better elsewhere, with the introduction of brand new minigames that quickly highlighted the new console’s versatility and accessibility. With tile-flipping puzzles, simplistic card games and the infuriatingly addictive Shell Smash, the minigames were every bit as playable as the game itself and a great deal more enjoyable than most DS titles released in the console’s first months. Graphically, the game was more advanced than its N64 brethren, with more detailed textures and character models bringing the game firmly up-to-date. It’s easy to be blasé about the original game nearly fifteen years on, but seeing it improved is a good reminder of what a great first 3D transition this was for Mario. It’s almost a shame the Virtual Console release is so faithful to the N64 original; had it included DS graphics it would be an absolutely essential purchase. Conclusion It’s a shame to criticise such an accomplished launch title for its controls, but Super Mario 64 was designed to maximise the freedom offered by analogue control and, though versatile, the DS’s touchscreen simply isn’t an adequate replacement. The wealth of minigames and size of the game itself still provide plenty of value for money and as one of only two Mario platformers on the machine you’d be hard-pressed to find many quality alternatives. ''Mario Kart: Super Circuit'' Review By Conker's Bad Fur Day 8.5/10 Mario Kart: Super Circuit has to be one of my favourite Mario Kart games of all time. I love the graphics, classic sounds and the memories that come back to me when I play it. It is touching how the classical characters (Mario, Luigi, Peach, Toad, Yoshi, Wario, Bowser and Donkey) are playable and unique in their own sort of ways. Each time when I think of the game, I become upset about a similar cancelled game which I would rate a whopping 10/10 if it had been completex. I love the fact that it is technically a remake of Super Mario Kart with all of the Extra Cups included, really epic. Now, for the flaws of the game; while the game is excellent and all, it still has downsides. The maneuvering is really tricky in the game, snaking makes you turn one direction too far. Second, why do you sometimes get a star in second place? No other Mario Kart game has that... I have to also complain about the removal of the Golden Mushroom in the game. I thought it'd be excellent to have it. Because the maneuvering is really tricky in the game, I sometimes unexpectedly fall off ledges. Well, that's my review. Hope you all liked it ;). ''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' Review By Rainbowroad6w Rating: 9/10 I remember the day it released. I hadn't bought it yet, but I remember walking into GameStop and getting ahold of the Wii Remote and Nunchuk, and playing it. Immediately I was in love. The graphics were bright and beautiful, the controls were nice and simple, the characters and animation were great, the gamplay was clever, and the music, now recorded with a real orchestra, was outstanding. Overall, this game was a very great game. As for the graphics, like most Mario games, they didn't disappoint me, having perfect lighting for being in the area of outer space, consisting of colorful galaxies, and textures that brought everything to life. This, I thought, has got to be one of the best games for the Wii, graphically. Then we pick up the Wii Remote and Nunchuk. And I'm just hoping this will be easy to learn. Sure enough, it was as easy as yelling, "Peach!" And better, they took the smart road and decided to rapidly change the controls since previous installments. It was just how I wanted it. Next we observe characters. Mario hasn't changed, running the same, walking the same, and talking the same, with of course the legendary Charles Martinet voicing him once again. We take a look at Bowser, and his features are more detailed and look better than ever. We notice him holding the beloved Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom in the palm of his giant hand, and she's still keeping the cute looks. Toads aren't any different, that Toad Brigade appears helpful in this game. The Lumas return with their cute looks and voices, making you just want to give them a nice, big hug. And then a big, fat, jolly, purple Luma named Lubba that is apparently the captain of the Lumas' ship and jokes around a lot, makes his first appearance here, and everything just works. Other characters reappear like Penguins, Piantas, and even those friendly Bob-omb Buddies return to make the experience more fun. And of course, Yoshi reappears, eating fruits that give him special abilities, which makes the game even more interesting. Concluding this long paragraph, clearly this game was great when it comes to characters. Now on to the story, or plot. It's the same traditional story. Mario is invited to Peach's castle to eat some cake while watching the stars. That's sounds pretty usual, right? Mario, at the beginning, is always lured to Peach's castle by cake. He gets to the castle just to find that Peach has been kidnapped by a huge Bowser (ok well the "huge" part was new). Aah, how can we possibly forget gameplay? It was certainly one thing -- clever. The gravity changes kept me playing, Yoshi obviously added fun to it, especially now because the dinosaur can do different (and helpful) things depending on what type of fruit he eats. And at the end, when credits come on, I was thinking, 'Oh great, I'm going to have to watch all this crap before doing anything else.' Fortunately, that wasn't the case. Instead, only about a minute into the credits, and I'm able to play as Mario, screwing around and doing whatever I want in the area the game puts me in, as the story--or book--flips pages through different stages until Mario, Peach, Yoshi, and their friends return home at the Princess's castle, and I (playing as Mario) jump all over a giant cake Peach made. And that's the end of the credits. So for the first time, the credits are entertaining. But there was a problem with the game. It was a little too easy. There were only 6 Worlds (traditionally there would be 8), not including World S. There also weren't enough episodes, I don't think, and most of the levels were a little too easy. To add on to this, the final boss was much too easy (obviously being Bowser), and I feel that Bowser Jr. himself could've done better than that. This was the biggest disadvantage this game had. Oh yes, last but certainly not least, the soundtrack. With probably more than half of it recorded by a real orchestra, Koji Kondo and Mahito Yokota once again write a brilliant soundtrack, putting this game's soundtrack on my list of Top 10 Best Game Soundtracks ever. To put it simple, the soundtrack is amazing. With all this said, clearly the game is worth the buy. I'd give it a 9/10, translating into "Go get the game; it's worth it." I will certainly remember this game, because it's become part of my "special memories." --Rainbowroad6w Paper Mario Review By Wattz2000 9/10 Paper Mario was the first game I both bought and played. It's a wonderful title that inspired my love of video games and here I am today. Overall, the game was a brilliant title with quirky jokes and humour. From Bowser's incompetent minions to the wildly ranging party members, nearly every character has a small addition to the fun of Paper Mario. I personally also fell in love with many of the tunes within the game from some of the beginning hits like "Bowser's Theme" and "Goomba Village" to some of the awesome hits later in the game like "Crystal Palace Crawl" and "Star Powered Showdown" (can't remember if that's the actual name). The music hits a huge variety, but a variety in a good way having several frantic battle songs with some smooth eerie tunes as well. The game sports a very well-designed setting having various sections for most geographical features and landscapes. (Much like any other RPG) Although the "paper" part wasn't really implemented until Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, the game itself really had some funny tricks with the paper element (especially in the first chapters). I also love the whole Princess Peach's Castle in space thing; it really made me anticipated as to how in the world Mario's supposed to get there. The game really pulled an all-out awesome story-line with the star spirits and twink. One that will always be one of my favourite stories of any Mario game. The badge system of the game and the items overall actually, were a much more enhanced setting than that of Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars's. I rather loved mixing items to try and find all the recipes. Although, I still haven't successfully completed all of them, it's a fun little joyride. The other sidequests in the game like Chuck Quizmo's quizzes and collecting all the badges can be a hefty task and yet still be adventurous and fun. One thing I found that the game was lacking in, although having tough bosses for sidequests like Kent C. Koopa and Super Blooper (If toad town tunnels is performed right), having a real challenge in the end. The Master is hard, but with the right badge setup, the fight becomes incredibly easy. The level cap of 27 is odd, but fits too since there's not much fight left; much differently than Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door's level cap in which one can achieve god-like stats. All in all, the game is a must play! I gave the game a 9/10 here due to the minor flaws in replay-ability and small aged dialogue over the years. Paper Mario has started a brilliant serious of Mario Games and I think it's one of, if not the, best spin-off series released thus far. --Wattz2000 ''Super Mario 64'' Review By Rainbowroad6w 10/10 Perfect Score Ah yes. The good ol' days. When 3D gaming was still new to the world. I remember when I was not even 3 years old playing this game. Not only was it new, but Super Mario 64 was the game that defined 3D platform and exploration gaming. Forever. It showed everyone what 3D gaming would be like in the future, just like Mario had done in the past with Super Mario Bros., which defined platform and exploration gaming. Super Mario Bros. showed every other video game who was boss. And now Mario was going to remind them again. He would show them a game that would become one of the best video games ever known. The gameplay in this game is possibly more than half the reason this game was so outstanding and one of the best games ever known. First off, this game was the big picture on to where the camera was supposed to go. And this was the first game to show where it would go for all future 3D games to come. Behind the character, in a third-person perspective. To add on to this, this game was a first on another thing. Mario is no longer counting on the stage to get him through it. The stage now counted on him. In other words, this was one of--if not the first--game to involve solving puzzles in a stage, in order to get through it. There were so many enemies, obstacles, and areas to go through. And it was clever. You entered Princess Peach's castle, and the idea is that you jump through paintings in order to get into a stage. But there's still more. Lot's more. Instead of Mario jumping on a flagpole, he gets stars, in order to unlock more doors to more stages. Finally, Mario gets so many stars he'll reach the final level, beat Bowser (who's kidnapped the princess one again), and beat the game. But Yoshi gives Mario 99 lives, hoping that the player will play more. That, right there, is some good stuff. Stages vary from deserts to Thwomps, and there's no telling what stages could be hidden in the game. There are so many, it's unbelievable how much Nintendo achieved creating the Nintendo 64 and creating this game. Clearly Super Mario 64 was a hit. Now that I've proven my point this game was amazing, let me give more evidence. The story was much like previous games, where the princess gets kidnapped by the Koopa King. That's no different. But Peach said something about a cake… and Mario wanted it. I believe that's new. This is what attracted Mario to Princess Peach's Castle, which then ended up in some bad news. There isn't much to speak of about the story, though, because it's the same o' thing. Which isn't bad, in my opinion. I'm glad they kept the tradition going. Controls? Heh. I don't think I need to speak about this anymore. They were fine. Perfect, really, especially for being the first true 3D game (not technically the first real 3D game, though). You're able to switch camera modes easily, look around easily, run around easily, and do just about everything easily here. Not much more to report here. I immediately picked up the controller and was good to go. The music was cheesy, but that's what made the game a Mario game. Without the cheesy music, what's Mario? Ha! Although cheesy and rather horrible sounding, the way Koji Kondo wrote the music was the same as always… catchy. So catchy, that after 10 years I could still remember the tune of "Slider" from the sliding stages in the game. No one can forget. It's my childhood. It's much of what makes the game so "magical" to me and "brings back my childhood." Ah, the memories. The characters were great, as well. I mean, think about it. It was the first time a Mario game was put into 3D realms. So all those wonderful 2D pixelated characters were going to a whole new level. And it worked. Everything seemed to be perfectly fine, as if Mario had been in 3D forever. Not just Mario, though. Everyone in the game looked good. Although the polygon count had to be low, due to the technology at the time, just think about it. They had successfully put all the Mario characters into a 3D game without making a single one of them look like they had a huge physical disorder. New enemies were added, as well, and every single one, new and old, worked perfectly into the game. And that brings me to the graphics. Although this game would be considered as having horrible graphics now, at the time they were remarkable. It looked so good at the time, mostly because there hadn't been many 3D games before it! For being one of the first, it was successfully good. I mean, who would care at that time? They just wanted to enjoy the game, not the graphics! Oh, the good ol' days, when people didn't get so mad at bad graphics… Concluding this review, clearly you've noticed my love for the game. And have you even heard a single disadvantage said here? No. That only means one thing. This game has a perfect score. And only the best games get perfect scores. And this, is one of the best games ever made, not just in the Mario series, but video games in general. I'd suggest going and finding this at one of those good ol' stores where they sell the real stuff. --Rainbowroad6w ''Luigi's Mansion'' Review By Wattz2000 7/10 Luigi's Mansion was an intriguing game to say the least, yet it wasn't the greatest. I mean, the second time Luigi on his own, trying to save Mario. (The first being Mario is Missing!) I guess, being a Luigi fan, I just had to get the game, but sadly, I never bought it until a couple years after first playing it. Instead of immediately buying it, I rented it occasionally, and eventually I ended up buying the game I longed to thoroughly play it. The game, being as short and somewhat simple as it is, is quite the joyride. The very idea of Luigi running about a mansion, defeating ghosts with a vacuum cleaner of all things is just amazingly creative. Over time, Luigi's Mansion becomes a game with some quite quirky puzzles and enemies, as well as offers various bits of comedy. Personally, it's one of the best early GameCube games, however, next to the next Mario series game, Super Mario Sunshine, Luigi's Mansion does fail in comparison. The game offers some strange new enemies into the Mario universe, and it also features the return of the old Boo character — including the dreaded and laughable villain, King Boo. The portrait ghosts featured in Luigi's Mansion are also a large plus on the overall game, seeing as each one has their own small personality and likableness (and un-likableness) to be had. The game also has a large amount of collectibles within. With that, the game features an odd way of replay-ability. Part of the game is, and is one of my personal favourite parts of the game, to collect as much money around the mansion as you can. From small Golden Coins to large pearls and diamonds, there's a wide variety of jewels, items, and cash to find throughout the haunted building. Other than direct money, defeating all the portrait ghosts and boos will also grant Luigi a very large sum of cash. After the completion of the game, the player is granted another chance to beat the game — this time slightly harder and with more money; this process continues the next time the game is beaten, and so on. However, much with these bright spots within the game, there are several flaws with the gameplay and easiness of the game. The controls for the game are quite simple, and are quite fun when you get around to it, however, they make for an easy game experience, and that was the major flaw with Luigi's Mansion. While the game is a fun run for a while, the game allows a practical 6 - 12 hour gameplay experience. The game gets to be tedious and boring (as is the case with most games) after multiple play-throughs, so the game gets to be rather lame and thus boring after a while. All in all, it's not that the game is bad, it was mostly a pseudo test for the GameCube in my opinion, so I rate it as 7 out of 10 seeing as it is mostly fun, but the difficulty could have used much more work. — Wattz2000 ''Super Paper Mario Review'' By Minifig-me 9/10 Super Paper Mario's predecessor, Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, was (and is) my all time favorite game, so naturally, I was expecting quite a bit from this game. The verdict, was that it was not as good as Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, but still a superb game, and a solid addition to anyone's gaming library. One of my favorite things about the Paper Mario series, was the consistently excellent stories, and this was no exception. Though not quite matching that if The Thousand-Year Door, it far surpasses almost any other game that Nintendo has produced. Bowser has another plot to take over Mushroom Kingdom, this time, he's in cahoots with a new villain: Count Bleck. There's a lot to cover, so to make a long story short, Count Bleck has a master plan, Mario has to stop him, there's various plot twists and such, etc. There are many characters that you'll meet on your journey, most of them hilarious. You won't want to skim through any of the text (and there's a lot of it). The controls work well, with few exceptions. You use the Wii Remote sideways, using the control pad to move. Doors are opened by pressing "up" on the control pad, and talking/reading signs are performed in the same manner. Because opening doors (and the other actions) require using the control pad, you may end up opening a door or talking with one of the characters when all you wanted to do is run to the other side of the room. Also, some of the Wii remote uses (waggling the remote, etc.) are a bit gimmicky, you won't do this often. Overall, the controls are great, with only minor nitpicks. The music is excellent (all done with video game instruments, not with orchestra), but not nearly as strong as the previous Paper Mario title, and it's not as strong as other Nintendo efforts either. Regardless, there are many pleasant tunes, some of which will stick in your head, others you'll instantly forget. There's not too much to cover as far as graphics go. Everything is simple, yet clean, and there's lots of color. If you're searching for detailed-Zelda style graphics, you've come to the wrong place, but there's nothing ugly (or particularly stunning) to be seen. With the exception of a slightly slow beginning (though not nearly as slow as The Thousand-Year Door's beginning), the game moves at a reasonable pace. Gameplay is simple, there are lots of puzzles to solve, etc. My main complaint is when you're fighting enemies. Unlike in The Thousand-Year Door, enemies are defeated by jumping on them (or using items, etc.), rather than playing in turn based battles like The Thousand-Year Door. Some gamers may delight in this, but one will find that due to this, the game is considerably easier than it's predecessor. In fact, I never had any trouble with any of the bosses (including the final boss), all of them were disappointingly easy. The Thousand-Year Door was much more challenging, and I was terribly disappointed at the lack of difficulty in the enemies. On the other hand, there are some objectives and puzzles that may stump you, which balances out the lack of difficulty with the enemies. During the game, you will also utilize "Pixels" that provide various abilities. Also, instead of being limited to playing as Mario, you also unlock Peach, Bowser and Luigi as you progress. Of course, the most radical change in gameplay is the ability to change from the classic 2-D perspective, to a 3-D perspective, allowing you to uncover secrets, items and enemies that you would have never seen before. To limit you from using this ability abusively, you have (roughly) 10 seconds in 3-D mode before Mario starts taking damage. You regain this damage by playing in 2-D mode. You will be using 3-D fairly often in this game, and I feel it was utilized well (but it does feel a little gimmicky). You can collect "cards," discover secrets, play in three (yes, three) pits of 100 trials, and of course, there are lots of side-quests. Though not as great as Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, it's great fun, and a lengthy adventure (around 20-30 hours). There are downsides; easy bosses namely, but overall, this is an excellent game, and I recommend it. --Minifig-me, bOiNg! 01:47, December 3, 2011 (UTC) ''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars'' Review By ZeoSpark Date: 03/5/2014 Rating: 9.5/10 Hello. My review is one of the best Mario games for the SNES: Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. This is the very last Mario game for the SNES and the very first RPG game of the Mario series. Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars offers an excellent plot, a great set of characters with unique abilities, and so many enemies and bosses to fight. The main antagonist is Smithy of the Smithy Gang who isn't seen until the end of the game. Let me point out that none other Mario RPG games could compare to this one! Well, except maybe one but this game is lengthy and offers many fun sidequests such as the Beetle hunting game. The soundtrack is pretty cool especially with Smithy's battle theme, the theme for the Forest Maze, and the theme for Nimbus Land (which is one of my top 10 favorite tracks of the Mario series). Geno is a pretty cool character with a great personality that acts somewhat as a guide in the game. One great thing about Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars is that it can be downloaded on the Wii Shop channel for only 800 points (which is basically $8.00). With a great game like this, I'll give it a 9.5 out of 10. I just wish Smithy is seen more at least with cameos throughout the game instead of making one appearance at the end. Thank you for reading! P.S.: Mestars... ''Super Mario Bros. 3'' Review By Iphoneorange Date: 04/17/2014 Rating: 9.5/10 Certain games are good. Certain games are bad. This game however is just plain amazing. Being the third Mario game in the series, SMB3 kicks off the three-qual in the first world: Grass Land and ends up in Dark Land (and all the worlds in between). The gameplay is a simple platformer. The player moves around world maps selecting levels, castles, Mushroom houses and even Hammer Brothers. The game stars Mario and his trusty, but clumsy brother Luigi. The levels are quite simple, but get quite hard extremely fast. The music is amazing. So many catchy tunes, that'll stick in your head for hours. The game has a fun multiplayer mode and many surprises, such as Mushroom houses, castles or other interesting things. Overall, I love this game and deeply recommend it. But if you're interested in buying a format of this game, I recommend the GBA remake over this one. Still, a classic no doubt. 9.5/10 By Iphoneorange